overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zesshi Zetsumei
Zesshi Zetsumei (絶死絶命) is the present holder of the Extra Seat in the Black Scripture. Appearance Zesshi Zetsumei is a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black. Zesshi hides her ears with her hair. Though she looks like a teenage girl, her appearance has not been changed for a long time. Personality It seems that Zesshi is bored with everything, as there is no one who can barely stand a chance against her. Zesshi was also implied to have been a bit hopeful of facing eventual defeat one day by someone stronger than her through combat. In particular, Zesshi wanted it to be that kind of individual who she can potentially mate with if such chances are actually possible regardless of their looks or personality. At the same time, she hardly even bears no emotion of sadness for the death of someone from the same side. According to the Captain of the Black Scripture, Zesshi's attitude was similar to asking about something unrelated to her. For him, this type of attitude fit right in with the style of Zesshi. As well as usually ignoring an important announcement from the Cardinal Conference like the circumstances of her own group. Due to the circumstances of her birth, she seems to be ashamed of her elven heritage and would constantly hide her ears. Zesshi didn't like it when others such as the Captain of the Black Scripture looked at her ears. Nevertheless, she is hardly filled with neither curiosity or joy on any specific subject until mentioning a potential candidate of doing battle with. It was the urge to fight is what spurred her to have such blood-lust emotions excitingly. Background Zesshi was supposedly born to a woman who was once regarded as the Slane Theocracy's previous trump card and strongest Godkin. Prior to Zesshi's birth, the Cardinals stated that her mother was kidnapped by the Elf King of the Elf Country, who later then raped her. Eventually, her mother was rescued by the Black Scripture, but by that time, she was already pregnant with his child. Ever since Zesshi's birth and at her own urging to the Cardinals, a war of retribution has been waged against the elves for what their King did to her mother. As a half-elf, the girl didn’t like others to look at her ears for unknown reasons why. It had been hinted from the Cardinals' discussion that they didn’t think it was good idea to snatch Zesshi away from her mother’s side. Among the Cardinals, one of them thought it was a mistake done on their part at some point in the past to have raised her with that sort of personality. Being the Extra Seat in the Black Scripture, she was given the sole task of guarding the Treasury within the Slane Theocracy. It was wherein which the Six Great Gods' sacred items are supposedly preserved. In other words, her main job was to focus on safely protecting that sanctuary, a place that even held their five holy equipment. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zesshi is playing with a Rubik's Cube and asked the Captain of the Black Scripture about the powerful undead that the Black Scripture encounter. She guesses that the vampire's identity might be one of the Dragon Lords, like Vampiric Dragon Lord or Elder Coffin Dragon Lord who they must have fought. He awkwardly responded back, stating that these Dragon Lords are already destroyed. However, she refuted his idea about the said Dragon Lords being dead is close to impossible as they're part of the undead and could possibly be alive. Zesshi also later questions him on which one of the two between her and the vampire is more powerful and that it is her spoken by the Captain of the Black Scripture. Hearing his answer of her being the stronger of the two, she instantly loses her interest about the vampire, believing that the undead may stand no chance against her in a battle. Abilities and Powers Being the strongest Extra Seat within the Black Scripture, Zesshi is considered to be extremely powerful in the New World and was an interracial child born from almost impossible odds. Also, she has the blood of the Six Great Gods running in her veins. However, as the Captain have once did battle against Zesshi and Shalltear before, he believes that her pure strength alone is inferior in contrast to the vampire's if fought one on one. Still, the Captain of the Black Scripture predicted that Zesshi could defeat Shalltear (unequipped) in various ways. This includes him supporting Zesshi in battle, her owning the equipment of the Six Great Gods, and many other items at their disposal. Based on Raymond's words, a former 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture, he believes that Zesshi Zetsumei is one of the two God-kins who should be able to deal with an army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters. In one of Maruyama's tweets, he stated that Zesshi is stronger than Lupusregina Beta, a Pleiades. According to Clementine, it was stated that Ainz's superhuman physical abilities (without the use of a 'Perfect Warrior' spell) were second only to Zesshi's. Clementine sees someone like Zesshi as the strongest monster in the Black Scripture. She refers to Zesshi as being an "ancient beast" that's beyond the realm of humanity and stronger than the idea of strength. It was to the point where even the higher-ups kept Zesshi's abilities confidential to a very few in their country. The only ones who might know about her true strength so far is the Captain of the Black Scripture, and Clementine. Additionally, she happens to have the strongest of the top-ten talents on the continent. Main Equipment * Cross-Shaped War Scythe: Her war scythe is considered to be a weapon once under the possession of the Six Great Gods. Relationships Captain of the Black Scripture According to the Captain, he considers Zesshi to be the "Guardian of Mankind." Trivia * Her Epithet means "End of Death, End of Life". * The Author expressed her as "Overlord of the New World". She might be the most powerful being in the New World. * The Author said that the "Number of the Legacy of Six Great Gods are five including her, four if she is absent." There is a possibility that a legacy is unified with her, or Zesshi Zetsumei is the legacy herself. * Despite Zesshi being much older than the higher-ups, the Cardinals happens to treat her as still a child because of her appearance. Quotes * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture about the Rubik's Cube): "It's quite easy to get one side, but it's really hard to get two, right?" * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "So it's 'Thousand Wall Shield' and 'Divine Chain'. The 'Earth Miko Princess' died from a mysterious explosion recently, and the Black Scripture lost two more good men...what a disaster. Who is the heavily injured?" * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "What a pity, I thought I had a chance to taste defeat." * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "After the marriage, your partner will be detained within the Theocracy... but don't worry, she can still raise a child." * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "That's true. Ah, it would be better to tell your prospective wife that you need to marry multiple wives. There is no problem in the eyes of the law, but there are people who dislike polygamy despite being educated about it." * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "Well, if there is a man who can defeat me, we could get married. Even if he is ugly and had a twisted personality...It doesn't even matter if he is not human if that man could defeat me. How strong would our child be?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Half-Elves Category:Hybrids Category:Godkins Category:Warriors Category:Black Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy Category:Talent Users